Time Soon Passes
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: "Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear." Jeller in three acts.


Author's Note: In case you somehow didn't know, I don't own _Blindspot_. Just totally, one hundred percent, completely obsessed with it.

I started this fic idea way back after the finale, and messed with it until now. Still not quite happy with it, but it needed to be written before the premiere, so oh well. Here it is.

* * *

 _Love starts with a smile_ , _grows with a kiss and ends with a tear_.

 **Love Starts With A Smile**

Nothing about this made sense. Her memory wiped clean, a dose of a medicine so strong it was without medical precedent. Her body was covered in cryptic tattoos, one which sent her specifically to him, as if he was somehow could be the clue to piecing it all together. She was a ghost, a person with no identity, no past. She should never have been allowed out in the field. But still, somehow, she had forced her way in, demanding to be a part of the investigation. And now, as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. They needed her.

From the moment he met her, this mysterious woman, he knew this would not be the typical case. Had it really only been 24 hours since he had been summoned back to New York? Since he saw her there, his name on her back? No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, nothing about this would be normal.

He walked quickly back out to the car, pulling the back door open. She must have seen him coming; she was already halfway out the door before he finished opening it. Her eyes jovial, she quipped, "Forget something?"

"Can you please come with me for a minute, ma'am?"

"Since you asked so nicely," She gave him a coy smile.

It was that smile that broke him. He couldn't help but smile back, long since forgetting that she wasn't even supposed to be there. He found himself once again amazed at this strange woman, who, when faced with a tragedy that would have broken most people, refused to fall apart. She was ready to face down criminals, join the investigation, force her way into their lives, in hopes that it would find answers for hers. She was an unstoppable force, one that not only wouldn't take no for an answer, but found a way to still joke about it.

He knew nothing about this woman, but he was sure of one thing – she was going to turn his world upside down.

 **Grows With A Kiss**

She hadn't planned on kissing him that night. In fact, she really wasn't sure what she was planning on doing when she snuck out. All she knew is that since she talked to Patterson, all she could think about was Kurt.

How he was the only person she felt truly comfortable around. How safe she felt whenever they were together. His smile that twisted her stomach in knots, just a little bit. How much she thought about him, more than she probably should.

She wasn't sure when their relationship had changed. Or maybe it had always been this way. But from the moment they had met, he was special. He had been the first person to talk to her as if she was a person, not a victim, a piece of evidence to decode. He hadn't been exactly friendly, no, not at first. But then it changed. Probably when she saved his life, she thought, giving a little smirk to herself. From that moment on, he trusted her, as much as she trusted him. And slowly, Kurt Weller had become the most important person in her world.

Jane knew he felt it too. The way he looked at her - his glances that always lasted a little longer than necessary, as if he couldn't bear to look away. The way he would reach out, touching her slightly, just to let her know he was there.

She knew it was wrong. They couldn't have this job and these feelings for each other. It couldn't work. But right then, all she heard were Patterson's words echoing in her head. David was gone, but Kurt was still here, right in front of her.

So when he was asking her if everything was alright, his voice alarmed, she really wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I just needed to see you," Jane said. How could she tell him how much he meant? How he was all she had thought about all evening. Her eyes searched his, trying to find an answer.

His voice was soft when he responded, concerned. That was all Jane needed.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought her lips to his. Time stood still, the two of them lost in each other. Far too quickly, she pulled back, staring into his eyes, unwilling to break the moment.

"I just… um… I wanted a moment that was just… us."

 **Ends With A Tear**

All he felt was hatred burning inside of him.

He hated his dad. His dad who had spent twenty five years trying to convince him, and everyone else, that he had done nothing wrong. His dad, who had sat there, as they told him Taylor was alive; sat there, talking to Jane, as if she really was the little girl who he murdered.

He hated Jane. She had lied to him. She said she remembered, remembered being Taylor, remembered his father, and their times together. She convinced him it was okay to open up, let down those walls that he had so carefully built all those years ago. It was all a lie. She forced her way into his life, into their lives.

He hated everyone. He hated Sarah, for bringing his father back, for dating Reade, for moving out. He hated Patterson, for confirming the DNA match and for testing the tooth. He hated Mayfair, for allowing her out in the field that first day. He hated Reade for being suspicious of her in the first place and Tasha for being too willing to trust her. He even hated Allie and that goddamn Rich Dotcom. They all failed him. They all brought him here. Sitting in Jane's safe house, Taylor's doll resting beside him, a reminder of what transpired. A reminder of how they had all failed him.

He heard her before he saw her – her keys in the lock, the opening door, her talking to someone on the phone. It didn't matter. As soon as he heard her voice, he felt it all again. The hatred, the betrayal, the anger.

He didn't even hear what she was saying. Her denials, her pleas, they meant nothing to him. She was guilty. She lied, she manipulated them all. She was nothing to him.

He felt a small sense of pride when he saw her tears, felt her wince as he handcuffed her a little tighter than necessary. "It's over. Whatever this is, whatever it was about, it's finished."

* * *

I read that quote and (to me) so perfectly encapsulated the Jeller relationship throughout season one. I don't believe it's over though. These two are destined to be together. And even a CIA black site can't keep them apart.

As always, favorites/follows and especially reviews are appreciated.


End file.
